This new carnation variety originated as a natural mutation of the variety `Lonsico` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,446) and was discovered in 1982 in a field of the parent variety grown at La Londe, Les Maures, var. France. Because of the very attractive coloration of this discovery sport, we made several reproductions by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that we began a program of asexual reproduction of the new plant through several successive generations at La Londe by means of cuttings, which demonstrated to our satisfaction that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the original sport were fully maintained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.